Whats So Good About A Muggle Pet!
by Lola loves chocolate Xx
Summary: Harry convinces Draco they need a dog, when they get a white German shepherd they did not realize how much dogs look like their owners, until they met this dog
1. A new Malfoy

**Chapter ****1**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

"Come on Dray, please?!"

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood up from the bed

"Why can't we just get an owl or a bat like normal, sexy green eyed wizards?"

Draco shuffled towards his boyfriend and gave him a flirtatious look as he grabbed his waist and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him hungrily

Harry pulled his fingers through the blonde's hair and moaned.

Draco pulled away and sighed

"Fine! If that's what you want, then that's fine with me"

Draco jumped as he was tackled by Harry on to the bed

"Ooh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry straddled Draco's hips and kissed his lips with his hands linked behind the other boys head, then got up and went to the fire place and grabbed the floo powder

Harry looked shyly at Draco

"You do have to come with me though…"

To Harrys surprise Draco got off the bed without complaining and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Where are we going?"

Harry turned to look at Draco with a smirk and dropped the floo powder

"Diagon Alley"

Both boys arrived in a shop full of pickled things and forbidden magical artefacts

Harry landed flat on the ground with Draco on top of him

As Harry got up he brushed himself down

"That could have gone better"

Draco smiled at Harry and patted him on the shoulder

"Well, at least I had a soft landing!"

Draco chuckled as Harry stormed over to the door and they both headed for the pet shop emporium.

When they got there, there were animals all over the place in different shapes, colours, and sizes.

Harry and Draco walked over to the shop and stopped outside the shop window, there were owls perched in the window; one of them was snowy white and reminded Harry of Hedwig

Draco could see the tears fill Harry's eyes as they threatened to spill over the edges

Draco grabbed Harrys hand and squeezed it tightly and gave him a reassuring look.

They entered the shop; it had an orange and purple theme to it and they were 'greeted' by a goblin.

"Greetings, can I help?"

Harry looked a bit lost for words so Draco spoke to the goblin

"We wish to purchase a dog"

The goblin nodded and gestured for them to follow.

After a LOT of stairs they finally got to a room full of dogs

Harry couldn't believe the amount of dogs he could choose from

"What one do you like Dray?"

Draco had not even thought of what dog he would have wanted let alone choose from all of these!

"I dunno actually, father said dogs are for mudbloods! What dog do you want?"

Harry rubbed his hands together

"I would like a nice big one! Yeah?"

Draco smiled

"You like nice big ones don't you Harry!"

Draco winked and laughed at his innuendo.

Harry gave Draco a look

"Behave!"

Draco agreed as he held back a laugh

"Yeah, a big dog shows power!"

Harry face palmed

"Ahh Malfoys will never change!"

Draco heard his snide comment

"What was that POTTER!"

Harry rubbed his eye and turned to the goblin

"What big dogs do you have? Like what breeds?"

The goblin walked over to a chart on the wall and looked at it, he then pointed out three dogs

"A Great Dane, a St Bernard or a German Shepherd"

Harry gazed innocently at Draco with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips

"What do you think, Dray?"

"I don't care, whatever makes you happy babe"

Pure joy spread across Harrys face as he held Draco's hand for dear life promising in the bottom of his heart that he will never let go.

Harry pointed at the German shepherd

"What colour do you think?"

Harry held his finger up to Draco's pale lips just as he was about to answer and stared at his gorgeous blonde hair and then at the goblin

"Do you have any white German shepherds?"

As the goblin left the room

Draco blushed as he realised where he got his inspiration from.

When the goblin came back he was stood next to a white German shepherd towering over him, panting softly.

Draco was struggling to keep a straight face

When he saw the dog, inside he felt a part of him spring to life with joy, but he didn't want harry to know he had taken to the dog very well

Draco didn't know whether it was the shimmering white fur or the Familiar grey eyes he recognised from somewhere

But after arguing over getting a dog Draco couldn't face the humility of admitting Harry was, _right_

When they had brought all the essentials for the dog like a collar, lead and other stuff they saw that looked interesting

They headed back to the Manor.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Black Dog?

**Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

When they got back they headed striate for their chambers with the German shepherd heeling beside them.

They laid out the rather large dog bed in the corner of the room, and place a blanket; they had brought, on the end of the bed.

Both boys sat on the floor with their backs against the bed staring at this beautiful white dog sat in front of them with its ears erect and the tips flopped over.

Draco grabbed the collar they brought and buckled it up loose enough for it to slip over its head

The collar was black with green diamonds going round the middle, with a silver buckle and had a name tag in the shape of a dragon and engraved on the tag was

If found please return

To Draco Malfoy

Or Harry Potter

At Malfoy Manner

Draco sat back down next to Harry.

Harry knocked Draco in the thigh with the back of his wrist to get his attention

"I think he needs a name, don't you Dray?"

Draco looked at the dog's shimmering grey eyes and thought for a while

"What about, Scorpios?"

Harry considered it

"I was thinking more on the lines of Milo or Freddy?"

Draco tilted his head down and looked up at Harry

"But there, such 'common' names"

Harry let his eyes wonder round the room until they landed on a piece of parchment nailed to the wardrobe door

"I know, we should make a list of names that we like and write them on here and decide to choose one by what… the end of the week?"

Draco smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek

"Come on let's get some beauty sleep, we have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow!"

both boys chuckled as they stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, and realised the dog had jumped up onto the bed and fallen strait to sleep on the doggie blanket

The dog had fallen asleep with its fur directly in the moon light

Harry had had fallen asleep with Draco awake in his arms

That night all Draco could think about was the dog on the end of the bed.

Draco tried to look at the dog but Harry had a tight grip of him round the waist and chest, so Draco tilted his head up a bit to look at the _grey dog_ on the end of the bed?

Draco just told himself, it was probably just the moon on his fur and went to sleep.

The next morning Draco woke and, there was NO DOG!

"HARRY GET UP, QUICK!"

Harry jumped out of bed at the sound of panic in Draco's voice

"DRACO?! What's wrong?"

"The dogs gone!"

Harry was relieved to hear that his lover was safe but was concerned that their new, loyal pet had gone walk abouts and could be anywhere in the mansion by now.

Just then the Dog walked through the door and raced towards Harry bowling into his legs, sending him falling to the floor

"Harry! You ok?"

Harry sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah don't worry, my back and skull cushioned my fall"

Draco helped him off the ground and pouted his lips

"You ok babe?"

Harry looked down and shook his head.

Draco's eyes widened

Harry just looked up at him and smiled

"Nothing a kiss wouldn't solve though!"

Draco let out a sigh of relief and gave Harry the medicine he craved.

The dog plodded over to them with his tail in-between his legs and ears flat against its head, he nudged Harry's leg and Harry broke off their kiss and turned to the scared looking dog in front of them.

"its ok boy, it's not your fault"

Harry rubbed behind the dog's ears

Then his ears started to turn a raven black colour, followed by the top of its head, going down to its neck and one of its eyes were grey and the other a bright green colour.

Its tail instantly rose and started wagging.

Draco raised an eye brow as he sank to the dog's level next to Harry

"Harry I don't understand is there something wrong with him? Or is he meant to be doing that?"

Harry chuckled

"I don't know Dray; you don't think there's something wrong with him do you?"

Harrys face turned serious

The dog leaned its head further into his hand

The tips of its ears flopped over like they always do and stuck its tongue out.

Harry poked Draco and pointed at the dog's mouth

"Do you think he looks like he is smiling?"

Draco looked shocked

"Dogs do that too? WOW! Father was WRONG! Dog's arnt mudblood pets, they would be great pets for a Malfoy! What else do they do Harry apart from smile and change colour?"

Harry was happy for his boyfriend's new found excitement but concerned about weather the dog was ill

"Well they can learn tricks"

Draco stood up and pulled Harry up with him

"How do we teach him tricks? Let's start now!"

Harry looked at the dog

"I think we should call a vet first, just to make sure everything is ok with him?"

Draco frowned like a child when they didn't get what they wanted.

Draco leaned forward and patted the dog on the neck and instantly the dog turned back to normal with white fur and two eyes grey.

Draco stood up strait and looked at Harry as he summoned a house elf.

There was a POP and stood in front of Harry was Dobby and Sugar

"Good morning Master Harr-" Harry cut Dobby off

"Dobby we need the phone and some breakfast, preferably the phone first!"

Sugar and Dobby clicked their fingers and Sugar reappeared with a pop and handed Harry the phone.

Dobby came in through the door with a trolley of two plates of pancakes and a bowl of different meats.

Dobby left the pancakes on the trolley but put the bowl of meat on the floor for the dog

As the dog went over to the bowl he licked dobby on the face and started to eat the meat.

Draco eyed the dog and tried to get Harrys attention without breaking eye contact

"WHAT, DRACO!"

Draco pointed at the dog

"Harry look!"

Harry looked at the now, _grey dog_ eating next to Dobby.

Harry was distracted by the woman on the phone

The dog turned to Draco licking its lips as the front of its body crouched down with its bum in the air wagging its tail.

Harry had finished on the phone and handed it to Sugar

"The vet will be here soon Sugar, be sure to greet our guest when they arrive"

With that Harry grabbed his breakfast and headed out the door

Draco grabbed his breakfast and followed Harry with the dog at his side every step of the way.

**To Be Continued**

**I will try and post a new chapter once a week**

**Thank you**** to everyone who has followed or Favorited my fanfic Xx**


	3. Joy

**Chapter**** 3**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

When they got to the kitchen Draco had finished his breakfast and left it on the side next to what seemed like Harrys

Draco followed the dog into the living room as Harry was there talking to a young woman with bright pink hair.

Harry saw Draco approach with the dog and extended his arm towards them

"Ahh Draco honey, this is the vet, Joy"

Draco looked at joy and extended his hand to greet her when all of a sudden a flash of bright pink tackled Joy to the floor.

Harry restrained the dog by the collar as Draco helped Joy up

"You ok, I'm so sorry about the dog"

Joy smiled showing a dazzling set of strait teeth

"It's ok I love big dogs! What's his name?"

Draco looked at the ground awkwardly

"Umm he doesn't actually have a name yet!"

Joy looked at the dog sadly and then at Draco as if he had just stabbed her in the back

Draco could sense she was going to say something negative so he cut her off with a smile and waves his hands

"Oh no, it's not like that!"

Draco nodded towards the dog

"We only got him yesterday!"

Joy calmed down a bit

"Oh, few, I was the same with my dog, it took me at least a week to name her, anyway what's wrong with him?"

Harry stepped into Joy's view

"Well we don't actually know"

Joy looked confused

"So why am I here?"

Harry walked over to the dog

"I'll show you why"

Harry placed his hand on the dog's ear and rubbed it like last time and the dog turned completely black this time, with bright green eyes.

Joy still looked confused so shook her head at Harry

"He changes colour!"

Joy face palmed cus of her stupidity

"Ahh that, do you really not know?"

Now it was Draco and Harrys turn to look confused.

Joy pointed at the dog

"Your dog is a Metamorphic!"

Joy looked at the dog and then at Harry

"Look, the dog has the same colour hair, well fur in the dog's case but he has your eyes too, oh my god! He's a rear metamorphic, it looks to me that he changes his own fetchers to some of the fetchers of someone he likes but if he has all the fetchers of that person it must mean something more, I don't know much more about it but I'm sure I can get you a specialist or something?"

Draco looked at the dog and to his surprise its fur instantly turned white with raven black legs and one grey eye and one green eye.

Joy smiled at the three house mates

"I think the link between you three must be very strong for him to change just by you looking at him! Umm while I'm here would you mind if I give him a check over?"

Harry granted Joy permission to inspect the dog

Draco pulled over a chair and watched what Joy did to the dog, it was all so fascinating to Draco.

Harry went over to the table and conjured up three glasses of coke and some biscuits and set them on a table near Draco and Joy.

When Joy stroked the dog down its back, his back had a pink line from when joy had stroked him along his back

Then Joy tried to clip his claws and he didn't like that.

The dog growled at Joy and his fur turned a flame red colour.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!"

Harry and Draco were sat on the sofa together holding hands,

Draco was reading the newspaper and Harry was making circular patterns on the palm of Draco's hand.

Harry would smile uncontrollably every time he made Draco giggle.

Joy let go of the dog's collar and the dog ran towards Draco and jumped on his lap to get away from Joy.

Draco rubbed the back of his fingers down the dogs muzzle and stroked its face

"It's ok boy, shh… Harry? We still need a name for him"

Harry was distracted by his thoughts to pay attention to Draco

"Well Tonks is a metamorphic is well, so we could ask her about … splodge"

Draco looked furious

"DID YOU JUST CALL OUR DOG SPLODGE?!"

Harry came out of his thoughts and realised Draco was hurt because he had ignored him

Harry threw himself at Draco and the dog and hugged them

"Sorry Dray I was thinking too much, what we're you saying?"

Harry let go of Draco and Draco hugged the dog

"Don't you think he needs a name now?!"

Harry nodded.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them and they all turned around to see Joy still here

Harry stood up and apologised

"Sorry Joy, complacently forgot, it was nice having you round but, we have plans later"

Joy smiled

"its ok, I've done that before"

Joy waved at Draco and the dog, snuggled on the sofa

"Bye, hope you fine a good name for him!"

Draco smiled and waved

"thanks, we will find a great name for him don't worry"

The dog jumped of Draco kicking him on the leg, just off his groin

"whoa, that could have gone very badly!"

Joy and Harry laughed along with Draco as Joy turned and walked through the door followed by Harry who accompanied her to the main door. And Draco took the dog in to the garden and waited for Harry

**To Be Continued**


	4. Grass stains

**Chapter 4**

**Thankyou to everyone who has followed or Favorited this story**

**i nearly have 1000 views, yay! Xx**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

* * *

Draco looked around the garden looking for something to entertain the dog.

Then Draco saw Harry on the other side of the big paddock they were in

Harry apperated to where Draco was stood and linked hands with the slytherin and handed him a stick in the other hand.

"Yay, just what I always wanted, a stick, this is a stick right?"

Harry pulled his boyfriend along the faded track on the ground

"Yes it is a stick silly, but it's not for you, don't worry, it's for the dog"

Draco looked at the stick and then at Harry

"What do you expect me to do with a stick?"

Before Harry could say something clever or rude Draco saved himself and waved the hand with the stick in front of Harry

"Don't answer that!"

Just then the dog started jumping and barking at Draco

"GOD, HARRY WHATS IT DOING?"

Harry laughed as he fell to the floor

"Throw it"

Draco threw the stick a few meters in front of him and the dog picked it up and gave it to Harry.

"God you can soo tell who the feminine one out of us is"

Draco put his hands on his hips

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean potter!"

Harry picked up the stick and lobbed it a good 5½ meters.

Draco gave a huff as he crossed his arms and turned away from Harry.

Harry walked up behind him and jibbed him in the sides and instantly Draco dropped to the ground.

Harry leaned over Draco and gave him a devilish grin

"Ha gets you every time!"

Draco looked at his white shirt and jeans and horror struck his face, as he realised he had grass stains all over his back.

Draco got up calmly as Harry stood there trying to put on a straight face

Draco straightened out his shirt and looked at Harry.

At this point the dog had come back somehow with grass stains on his back is well.

Harry took in the sight of the dog and burst out laughing. Draco was fuming

"WHATS SO FUNNY POTTER?"

Harry pointed at Draco then at the dog still in fits of laughter

"remind you of anyone?"

Draco looked at the dog and back at Harry

"WHO POTTER!"

Harry laughed even harder

"He's a spitting image of YOU!"

By this point Draco had started to laugh to as he realised how alike him and the dog looked.

Draco looked at Harry not seeing as much as a creased shirt, so Draco tackled Harry to the ground and started rolling along the paddock floor with his legs entwined with the Gryffindor's.

When they finally stopped rolling, the dog had been chasing them and was worn out, so they all went to the dining room for lunch.

When they got there the table was all laid out as well as the dog's food in different bowls by Draco and Harry's feet.

While they were eating Harry and Draco discussed Dog names

"Babe, what about Polo, or Maximus?"

Harry didn't like any of them names

"Dray?"

Draco finished his mouthful

"Yeah babe?"

"I do, like the name Maximus… but we could call him Max couldn't we?"

Draco let out a smile and grabbed Harrys hand

"We can call it Max if you want babe, but _NOT_ splodge!"

Harry laughed, as Draco finished his pumpkin juice

"I love the sound of your laugh"

Harry looked at Draco's soft grey eyes

"Well do you know what Dray, your laugh is like nothing I've ever heard before"

They both went to peck each other on the lips then suddenly someone burped

Both boys looked in the same direction, striate at the dog, for some reason licking ketchup off its paw.

Draco looked at Harry

"So you really want to call him Maximus?"

Harry turned to Draco and smiled

"Yeah why not, he needs a name, don't you Max!"

It was then Max walked over to Harry and placed his head on his lap and let out a huge sigh.

Draco laughed

"I think he's glad to finally have a name!"

Both boys laughed and took Max back to their chambers where they decided they all needed a bath after their exciting walk

Harry went into the bathroom and ran the bath while Draco and Max were getting ready

Draco unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his jeans off leaving his boxersstill intact

Draco was about to let Max in to the bathroom, then remembered to take his collar off

Harry was already in the bath when Draco came in

As soon as Max saw the swimming pool sized bath he jumped in and started swimming towards Harry

Draco got in and poured doggie shampoo all over Max

The bath was as big so there were loads of bubbles

When they all got out and dried. Harry and Draco put on some less wet boxers and got into bed

Max was sat on the end of the bed with his head tilted to onside

Max's fur was a light blue colour and he was smacking his lips

Harry looked at Max

"Aww you cold Maxie? Dray, can he sleep in here with us?"

"No absolutely not!"

"But Draay!"

Draco sighed, grabbed his wand and gave it a flick towards the bed

"Engorgio" (causes the object to swell in size)

Harry patted the space inbetween him and Draco

"Come on Max! Come on"

Max plodded down the bed, flopped down behind Draco and licked the back of his neck

"Ewe … MAX!"

Draco rolled his shoulders back at the unnatural, wet feeling on the back of his neck only Harry made him feel

"Night Dray!"

Harry smiled and turned off the light as Max kept pestering the slytherin

**To Be Continued**


	5. Ron And Hermionie

**Chapter 5**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

Draco woke up in a cold bed

Neither Harry _or_ Max were in sight

Draco sat up and yawned

"Harry?"

With no reply, Draco got up and put on a shirt

As he walked towards the door, he saw a black nose appear and push its way through the crack in the door, followed by a flash of white fur and shimmering silver grey eyes, beaming up at Draco

Draco jumped at the sight of Max running towards him head first

Draco had his wand in hand

"NO MAX!"

Max froze at the sight of Draco's wand

Suddenly to Draco's surprise Max started to jump up and down and Barking at Draco's wand

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Really Max, were doing this, _again!_"

Max stopped and tilted his head in confusion

"What! why are you looking at me like that!"

Max rolled over and face palmed by putting his paws over his his muzzle

Draco's looked over to the doorway as he heard someone laughing and clapping

"Ha ha ha, come on Draco, you can say that dog isn't like you _now!" _

Draco had a stern look on his face

'_of course, why wouldn't it be Harry!'_

Harry walked over to Draco and the slytherin grabbed his hand, pulling him into an embrace

"I was just coming to wake you up actually!"

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's jaw line

"Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?"

Harry smiled

"well, you looked so peaceful"

Draco looked slightly offended at Harry's words as Harry pulled out of his embrace

"and i didn't want you to be grouchy when i told you..."

Draco scrunched up his eyebrows

"Told me _what_ exactly!

Harry tried to distract himself with something

"Umm, i think i hear the phone going"

"For god sake Harry, for the 100th time, we-don't-have-a-phone!... just tell me"

Harry bit his bottom lip

"i might of, kinda told Ron and Hermionie that we weren't doing anything today... and you know how persuasive Hermionie can be..."

Draco had no expression on his face

"were going to their house arnt we...?"

Harry looked at Max

"Not exactly, there coming here!"

Draco put on a fake smiled as Max rubbed his head against Draco's leg, begging for attention

"That's _just_ brilliant isn't it, when are weasel and Weaslett getting here?"

Draco looked down at Max and admired his dazzling, green collar as Harry looked at his watch

"About 15 minutes ago!"

Harry dashed out the room, followed by a Raven haired Max, who thought it was all a game

* * *

Harry ran into the living room to find Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa

"Sorry i'm lat-"

Before Harry could finish, Max Ran in after him and threw himself on Ron's lap, flattening him with his ginger paws

Harry Grabbed Max's collar and pulled the Ginger beast off a very startled Ron

Hermionie looked intreaged as Max turned from ginger to black at Harry's touch

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!"

Harry had forgot to tell Ron and Hermionie about Max

"yeah, _that's_ Max, our Metamorphmagus dog!"

Ron had latched him self to Hermionie, leaving her unable to move, and probably breath either

"Harry that _thing_ tried to eat me!"

Harry laughed, trying to stop Max from jumping at Ron again

"Ron its fine hes harmless"

Ron looked horrified

"Harry, you can't be holding him back from attacking me and say 'oh hes harmless!' that things scarier than Buckbeak!"

Hermionie pulled Ron off her and left him on the sofa, so she could have a closer look at Max

Harry let go of Max expecting him to jump on Ron but instead he sat down observing Hermionie

Hermionie approched Max and petted the side of his face

"Hey Max, your a _good_ boy arnt you"

Max nodded his head

"Harry?! Did he just do that?!"

Harry shrugged and petted Max

"He does that, we have him trained well!"

Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked in with Max's bowl

Ron stood up loosing all fear of Max, Hermionie just looked at him, rolled her eyes and sighed

"Hu... Typical"

Draco looked at Max as he turned from black to pure white

Max then saw the bowl and trotted towards Draco

Max sat down in front of Draco and nuzzled his leg, waiting for his food

Draco placed the bowl on the floor and petted Max

"Good Maxie"

Harry rubbed his hands together

"Right, shall we descend towards the garden?"

Draco sneaked a glance at Ron to find he was giving him a death glare

Draco just ignored him and walked with Hermionie to the garden with Harry and Ron trailing behind

Recently Draco had come to see Hermionie as, well Hermionie, instead of Granger

* * *

When they reached the garden, they found a green and white picnic bench in the middle of a grassy area with a gazebo over it.

Draco sat down with Hermionie, not having a clue where the other two were, and started talking about the manor

"Do you have your own..."

Hermionie had asked Draco nearly everything she could think of, but still determand to find something he didn't have

"Your own swimming pool?"

"Yep"

"stables?"

"5 horses, one of which is a unicorn"

"Forest"

"Ha, yeah"

"I bet you don't have a single quidditch pitch!"

"no"

"Yes!"

"we have two!"

"Noo, that's not fair!"

Hermionie and Draco were laughing as Harry and Ron came over with Max

Draco noticed them coming

"Where have you two been?"

Harry shrugged

"Nowhere important, it doesn't matter"

Draco raised an eyebrow

"What?!"

"Harry, you know what!"

Harry shrugged it off and sat down next to Draco, Opposite Hermionie

Max was sat at the end of the bench, watching something in the distance. Draco could see something was distressing Max, but decided to ignore it and to not tell Harry.

All of a sudden Max starts whining and smacking his jaw. Draco rubs his ears to hush him

"Whats wrong Maxie?"

Draco looked towards the distance and saw what looked like a _rat!_

"Harry there's a rat over there!"

Ron stood up to see

"WHERE! ... SCABBERS!"

Ron Apperated over to Scabbers and brought him back to the table

"Harry i found him!"

Draco glared at the rat

"What is that _filth_ petagrum doing _here!"_

Ron pulled his rat away from Draco as Harry got up

"Dray, petegrum went loopy after i killed Voldemort, and the ministry decided it best to turn him back into a rat"

Draco sneered as Harry cleared his throat

"Anyway Ron, Draco found him"

Ron's smile faded a bit

"Oh yeah, cheers Malfoy"

Draco smiled and pointed at Max, who's eyes were fixated on Scabbers

"Actually Max found him"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Anniversary pressant

**Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

******Heey i'm gonna post two chapters cus i'm not going to be near any internet at all!... as i'm going camping next week so hopefully i will write some more chapters for you guys Xx**

******And thank you to everyone who has been following and/or Favorited my story as i now have 1,600 views! xX**

Hermionie jumped up from the picnic bench

"Guys... and Draco, i think we should go to Diagon ally?"

Ron groaned, trying to keep Scabbers away from Max

"So Ron i guess you don't need to get anything from Diagon ally, do you?"

"No, unless we all want to go and get food, cus i'm starving!"

Hermionie crossed her arms

"Do you know what day it is Ronald!"

Ron shrugged, Harry knew it was bad when she used Ronald

"Well encase for some reason, i don't want to hear, that you forgot, it just so happens that, _today_ we've been together two years!"

Ron looked like he was about to pass out, he had forgotten all about it

"i think going to Diagon ally is a great idea Hermionie"

* * *

Harry and Ron were like two kids in a sweet shop, pushing their faces up to the glass looking at broomsticks and, sweets when ever they walked past a shop. Where as Draco and Hermionie were more 'grown up' they looked at books and clothes.

Draco had brought Max with them to Diagon ally, before they left, Draco put a charm on Max so he wouldn't change color while they were out, the last thing they needed were people crowding round them

Harry and Ron walked back over to them after drooling over the new fire bold 4000

"Dray, where did u want to go?"

"Me and Mionie were thinking if we split up, we can meet back at the manor later?"

Ron was trying to pull Harry away to look at the fire bolt 4000 for the 5th time

"yeah sounds like a plan, see you later you two"

Draco linked arms with Hermionie and walked with Max, happily in between them, in the opposite

once Harry and Ron were out of view, Draco and Hermionie went strait to a book shop about animals

They walked out with a couple of books about Metamorphmagus dogs and normal German shepherds

"Mionie?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any idea what to get Ron?"

"no, that's whats worrying me"

"If you want, we could go and look in the quidditch shop for something?"

"i want to get him something hes gonna use a lot"

Draco thought hard

"Does he ever loose any thing all the time?"

Hermionie laughed

"He does actually!... that blasted rat!"

Draco laughed with her

Hermionie turned to Draco to stop him

"You know he does loose his wand a lot"

Draco pulled Hermionie along towards a little shop near Olivanders

"Perfect, i know just the place, then we can go cheek out that new clothes shop"

* * *

Harry and Ron had just walked out of honeydukes, after going on a spending spree at all the sweet shops along diagon ally

"arry, shall we ed back?"

Harry looked at Ron, who's mouth was full of all sorts of sweets

"Ron... _didn't you need to get_ _something_"

Ron thought, chewing with his mouth open

"yeah, actually there was somethin... SHIT! Hermionie's present! Merlin, i don't know what to get her Harry?"

"Don't look at me mate!"

"i would get her a book but, there arnt many she doesn't already have!"

both boys laughed and suddenly stopped at they passed a pet shop

"Hey Ron, you should get her a dog is well!"

Ron look at Harry speechless

Harry put his hands on his hips

"Has she got over Crockshanks yet?"

Ron huffed

"No"

"Well this will keep her mind off him"

"Do you think so? wont it make her even more upset?"

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder

"No... just don't get a ginger one!"

They walked in and looked at the puppies

After deciding not to get a puppy, they go look at the dogs

"Hey, hey Ron"

"What Harry!"

Harry pointed at a ginger and white husky for 5th time

Ron slowly shook his head

"just because i'm ginger doesn't automatically mean i need a ginger dog..."

The husky trotted over to Ron and brushed its head against the fencing of the cage door

Harry pointed at the dog and laughed at the perfect timing

"See Ron, you need that dog!"

Ron laughed through his breath

"Fine! but if she doesn't like him then..."

"Don't worry, if i know Mionie then she will love him!"

They brought a red fabric collar for the dog and headed back to the Manor with Hermionie new anniversary gift from Ron

* * *

Draco, Max and Hermionie got back to the Manor an hour after the other two, to find a very large box with an obvious silenceing charm on it

Draco joined Harry on their love seat

As Draco went to kiss Harry, Max flattened them against the sofa wanting to share their kiss

Hermionie smiled at Draco and Harry before walking over to Ron, hugging him and walking to the large red box with yellow ribbon

"Ron whats this!"

"Well did you really think i would of forgotten the most important day of my life!"

Hermionie raised her eyebrows, Ron cleared his throat

"_Our_ lives!"

Max started circling the box, sniffing furiously, trying to identify the faded scent from the charm

"Oh go on Mionie, just open it already!"

Hermionie pulled on the yellow ribbon and watched as it fell to the ground.

She lifted the lid off and the sides fell down.

Her jaw dropped, as she shook her head in amazement, observing what was inside

A white and ginger husky was lying on its back with its paws proudly in the air.

Hermionie pulled her hand to her mouth

" Merlin Ron!"

The husky heard Hermionie's voice and lifted its head, and yawned before smacking its lips

Hermionie turned on her heel to give Ron a better greeting, to show him that she cared, just as much as he did back

Max slowly tiptoed towards the dismantled box, with his head held high

The husky stood up as he saw Max approach, both dogs began a staring contest, seeing which one would back down first

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermionie watched as their dogs sized each other out, wands a ready if anything went wrong

They all with drew their wands as Max's fur turned orange and white as he lowered his head and rolled over on the floor with his tounge sticking out at the side

The husky mirrored his movements as Hermionie and Draco awed at them

Hermionie clicked her fingers to get the Huskys attention, then suddenly jumped at her bag remembering her present for Ron

Hermionie pulled out a small rectangular box, about the size of Ron's wrist and threw it towards Ron

"There you go, honey, happy anniversary!"

Ron, being a ninja, caught the present and started to unwrap the neatly folded paper, ripping it to shreds

When Ron got to the present he found some sort of small harness

Ron nodded towards Draco

"Ah Ferret, this must be for you!"

Draco knew it was a joke but still got a bit hot under the collar

"Is there such thing as a smart ginger?"

Ron narrowed his eyes

"Hu?"

Draco smiled

"There isn't any evidence yet!"

Ron slowly court on and laughed with Draco, remembering how it used to be in Hogwarts, where they would throw insults at each other and send death glares but in the end it all was harmless and never meant anything

Ron pulled the small harness over his hand with, _a lot_ of difficulty. In the end Hermionie helped Ron loosen and tighten it to fit his wrist

once Hermionie finished, Ron had a fully functional... harness, around his wrist

Ron's eyebrows scrunched up above his eyes

"Thanks Mionie just what i always wanted!"

"no silly you put your wand in it! so yeah it is _just what you've always wanted_!"

Ron twisted his wrist around trying out his new present

**To Be Continued**


	7. Oscar

**Chapter 7**

**********Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

**********As promised two chapters, enjoy! xX**

Hermionie, Ron, Draco and Harry had been sat in the living room, talking and watching the dogs play by the fire until they were out of energy and now flopped over each other Panting

"Ron, whats his name?"

Ron was playing with Hermionie's hair, something he had always done when they were sat together

"Well Mionie, there's good new and bad news!"

Hermionie turned her head and gave Ron a _Hermionie__ look_

"The good news is he's house trained, the bad news is... "

Ron lingered off, purposely annoying Hermionie

"Whats the bad news _Ronald_?"

Ron picked Hermionie up off the floor and into his strong arms, he now had, from playing a lot of quidditch, like Harry

"The bad news is, he doesn't have a name... so you have to choose one!"

Ron smiled at Hermionie's confused look as he warped his arms around her

"How's that _bad_ news!"

Draco court her attention by waveing his arm in the air a few times

"Trust me Mionie, giving a dog a name isn't as easy as it sounds!"

Harry laughed under his breath

"Mionie!, its only hard to name a dog if your boyfriend is a Malfoy!"

Draco Elbowed Harry in the side and pulled him on to his lap

"Hay! you'll pay for that, Potter!"

Harry smiled and nuzzled his face into Draco's shoulder

Draco guided Harry's face to his by his chin before rubbing noses with the gryffindor

Hermionie smaked Ron in the shoulder for giving Harry and Draco a weird face

Ron had only just adjusted to Harry being gay but not only being in a relationship with a man, but in a relationship with Draco Malfoy

Ron had recently agreed to be in the same room as them especially after what happen after the war, when he went to see Harry at grimmauld place and found Harry and Draco in the living room making out on the sofa

Ron cringed at the thought, he still didn't understand how his best mate had always had a crush on the guy they used to hate and never told him!

Ron then realized Hermionie was staring at him

"what?"

Hermionie face palmed

"i guess you haven't been listening to a word i said"

"yeah i have you said what should we name the dog"

"I've been saying names and you didn't react, so i didn't think you liked them!"

Ron felt really bad

"sorry Mionie, do ya wanna go through them again?"

Hermionie smiled and laughed

"i was saying why don't we call him, Prince, or Cody... or we could call him Rocky or Oscar!"

Ron just smiled as Hermionie tapped her finger tips on her knee

"We could call him Oscar couldn't we? the neighbor who live next to mum and dad has a dog called Oscar"

Ron wriggled on the seat as he felt some thing dig into his bum, realizing it was Oscars new collar he pulled it out his pocket

"Here Mionie, for Oscar"

Hermionie held the collar out in her hands, admiring it with gleaming eyes. She put the collar on the floor, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the red fabric collar.

Then appeared a bone shaped name tag with the words:

Oscar

Please return

to Hermionie &

Ronnald Weasley

Hermionie buckled up the collar and slipped it over Oscars head, but then realized he already had a collar on

"Ron? does he already have a collar?"

the boys all laughed

"Mionie, that's Max!"

Hermionie looked down at Max, who looked just like Oscar, and removed the collar

"Sorry Maxie baby"

Hermionie kissed Max on the head and sat down, putting the collar on the real Oscar, who's head was on Hermionie's lap

"They really do look the same don't they"

Harry slid off Draco's lap and sat next to Ron as his ginger friend stared at Hermionie, as she rubbed circles behind Oscars ears, making his leg kick

"Ron, you alright?"

"Yeah mate, never better!"

Ron looked between Hermionie and Harry and smiled

"Thanks!"

Harry looked confused

"For what?"

"For helping me choose the perfect Present for my Mionie"

Harry watched as Draco sat with Max next to Hermionie and Oscar

"That's alright Ron, i know how it feels to love someone so much, you cant tell them how much it means when you say it"

Ron smiled back at Harry

"you too hu?"

Harry had his head rested on his hand as he nodded, not taking his eyes off Draco

Draco was laughing with Hermionie as the clock went off signifying that it was midnight

Draco stood up with a sleeping Max, flopped in his arms

"i'm gonna take this one to bed, Harry, could you show Hermionie and Ron to there room please babe?"

Draco walked out the room before Harry could reply, leaving him with a loved up Ron and a passed out dog on Hermionie's lap

'Draco's in big trouble for this!' Harry thought with a smirk

* * *

Once Harry had taken Ron and Hermionie to their room, he then went in search of that naughty slytherin

Harry opened the door to their chambers, it was dark and steamy as he stepped through the door. He noticed a light coming from the bathroom door, Harry opened the door, Hoping to find Draco waiting for him in the shower, but actually found Draco brushing his teeth, obviously he had missed the shower!

Harry leaned against the door way, waiting for the other boy to notice him

Draco put his tooth brush away and jumped out of his skin as he turned and saw Harry grinning at him in the door way, looking as sexy as ever

"Merlin Harry, bit of a warning would be nice!"

Harry warped his arms around Draco's waist as Draco's arms found there way to Harry neck

"Now where's the fun in a warning!"

Harry pulled Draco close, feeling his stomach muscles against his as they shared a heated kiss

Draco pulled away with his tongue out and his nose scrunched up

"BLA- harry go brush your teeth your breath stinks!"

Harry swatted Draco's arse

"oi, it ain't that bad!"

Harry breathed on his hand and waved it in Draco's face

"Oh it is that bad, and your not allowed in bed till you clean your teeth!"

Harry poked his tongue out and plodded towards the sink, as he watched Draco walk over to the bed and snuggle down, knowing he woulds be there soon!

**To Be Continued**


	8. The Boggart Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

**im so sorry i haven't updated, i got to the end of my notes for each chapter so i had to write out more ideas/notes but i just couldn't think of any, until finally it suddenly hit me and i had loads of ideas, but i tried to stick to one**

**Anyway here's the next chapter sorry for the wait Xx**

Harry was stood in the doorway of the kitchen, admiring his boyfriend skipping around with Max and Oscar

"Hu-hem"

Draco stopped causing the dogs to collide with each other and slide into Draco

Draco laughed, rubbing Max's white, plush ears

"Sorry mate"

Harry went to the fridge to retrieve some pumpkin juice, as he past Draco he looked back and watched as the blond brushed his hand down his front, rubbing the creases out his top

The sound of a closing door came from the other room, making the dogs spring back to life and chase the intriguing sound

Harry and Draco look at each other, just listening to who it could be in the other room; they know exactly who it is when they hear them

"BLOODY HELL!"

Both boys laughed at the sound of their ginger friend fall to the floor and laugh, knowing it wasn't just Max to blame this time

Draco slid his hand into Harrys and pulled him to a kiss before they went to Ron's rescue

They went into the other room and found Ron on the floor wiping his face with his sleeve, when Ron saw them she crossed his arm

"And where were you two exactly?"

Draco sat on the floor encouraging Max to sit on his lap, whereas Harry helped Ron up then sat opposite Draco

"Do you two sit on the floor a lot?"

Ron sat on the sofa Harry was leaning against

"Not really"

"Why you sat on the floor then?"

"Why not?"

Ron stopped his conversation as Hermione walked through the door wearing an orange hoodie and black skinny jeans

"Morning guys"

Hermione seemed in high spirits, until she we greeted by none other than Oscars wet tongue

"Eww, Ozzie!"

Ron leaned back in the sofa and grinned tremendously at Hermione as she gave him a kiss and sat down

"Having fun with your anniversary present?"

Hermione playfully swatted Ron, and then froze

"Ron we have to go to the burrow tomorrow tonight, where will Oscar go if he can't come?"

Before Ron said anything, Draco stood up

"Ozzie can stay here if there's a problem"

Hermionie beamed at Draco and Harry

"Really you would do this for us"

Draco seamed to share the same enthusiasm as Hermione

"Yeah why not, Maxie and Ozzie seam to like each other a lot"

There was a POP and a scrawny house elf was stood next to Draco

"Master Draco, Sugar has come to inform you-"

Sugar stopped and snapped her fingers and apperated to the other side of Draco with two loud POP's.

All because Oscar had sprang to his feet and was charging towards Sugar

For a safety per-quotation Draco flicked his wand making Oscar freeze under a freezing charm

"Yes sugar?"

Sugar eyed Oscar with a hint of fear in her eyes

"Yes, Sugar has come to tell Master Draco and Master Harry about the boggart in the kitchen, other house elves will not go near it sir"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone estranged amused looks with each other, remembering the last time there was a boggart in the mansion

Draco smiled at Harry, the kind of smile saying he wants him to do something

"Harry will sort out the boggart later Sugar, that will be all"

Sugar snapped her fingers and a POP, she was gone, and Draco waved his wand a Oscar carried on running

Draco looked at harry opposite him and pouted

"Whats wrong Harry?"

Harry had his arms folded across his chest

"Why am i always the one to deal with the boggart's-"

Harry points at Ron

"Why can't Ron do it!"

Ron laughs

"No thanks mate, but ill come and 'help ya' if ya like"

Draco and Harry look at each other

Draco raises his eye brows, challenging Harry to continue to argue

Ron stands

"Can you two stop eye fucking so we can get rid of this bloody boggart!"

Ron's comment makes Harry shake his head and smile, standing up he and Ron go to the kitchen to deal with the boggart

Draco shakes his hand in the air at their backs

"Have fun with that boggart babe, but not too much fun, you don't want to make us jellos!"

Harry turns around and blatantly stares at Draco and slaps his hands on his legs

"Maxie, come on boy!"

Max jumps off Draco and accidently knees him in the groin

"HARRY!"

Harry and Ron turn on their heels and run, with Max and Oscar chasing them

* * *

Harry, Ron and the dogs reach the kitchen out of breath

POP, Dobby is stood in front of a very grey Max

"Harry Potter, boggart, kitchen"

"Yeah Dobby we know"

Harry opens the door and Oscar pushes past them, eager to get into the kitchen

Harry fully opens the door and sees Oscar barking madly at a microwave in the middle of the room

"That must be the boggart, Ron"

"Yeah?"

"Keep Oscar away from your microwave"

Ron nods

"will do Harry"

Max jumps in front of Oscar and the microwave starts to spin

When its stops spinning, its no linger a microwave but Draco with his back to Max

Max jumps in front of Draco/the boggart, but when he lands Draco had turned his back to Max again

Max moved again but he still couldn't look at Draco's face

Max's fur started to turn Black

"Harry do you think Max is scared of Draco?"

Harry looked confuzzled

"No he can't be, Max loves Draco more than anyone-"

Then Harry realizes what Max is scared of

"He's scared of Draco ignoring him"

**To Be Continued**


	9. The Boggart Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

**i thought you might like to know this story now has 2,400 views! thank you to who ever reads this Xx**

**This chapter is short because i had to split it, the other half will be posted next time**

Ron pulled his wand out his pocket and extended his arm in a flinging motion, making his wand to fly out his hand and roll across the floor

Harry shook his head and stood in-front of Ron, facing the boggart with his wand raised

Draco spun into a cloud of back smoke, revealing a dementor as the smoke disappeared

"Exspecto patronum!"

A clear blue light sprouted out the end of Harry's wand forming a stag

The stag jumped at the dementor stopping it for the right amount of time

"Ruddicklus!"

The dementor's cloak turned red and white striped, like a candy cane, making Ron and Harry laugh

The boggart fled to the near by window away from the laughter

Ron picked up his wand sulkily

"I meant to do that!"

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder with a smug smile on his face

"Of course you did Ron, you decided to throw your wand to the other side of the room"

Harry tried not to laugh

"Oh shut up Harry"

Harry walked out the door and saw Dobby and Sugar hiding beside it

"Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, the boggart is now gone"

Max walked out and rubbed his head against Harry's leg, leaving a trail of black hairs all up his trousers

"Max!"

Max looked up at Harry with his tongue sticking out and his head tilted, flopping both ears to one side

Max looked at Dobby and licked the small house elf, his fur turning grey

Dobby wiped his face on the sock Draco's farther had given him all those years ago

Ron and Oscar went back to the living room with Sugar

"Dobby why do you still keep that old sock, you could have a new one?"

Dobby looked at Harry as if he was about to cry

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby's sock has memories sir, memories that Dobby will never forget... Happy memories sir"

Harry smiled at how happy Dobby was with that sock

"You enjoy everyone of those memories Dobby"

Harry looked down at Max and started walking to the living room, listening to the slow rhythm of Max's panting

* * *

Harry walked through the double door to the living room, Draco was still sat where he had left him, but Hermione was sat on the floor next to Draco watching Oscar chase his tail

"its all happening in here isn't it!"

Ron looked like he was gonna fall asleep

Draco stood up and held his arms up ready to embraced Harry

"Hermione thinks we should go out for drinks?"

Harry put his hands on Draco's hips, raising an eyebrow at Hermione

"Does she now"

Draco kisses Harry's raised eyebrow, with his arms around hid neck

"You spend too much time with me"

"and you love every minute of it!"

Draco unwraps his arms from Harry's shoulders and links hands, keeping a tight grip of his Gryffindor

"Harry, would you accompany us for a drink?"

Harry giggled, trying very hard not to because his two best friends were there

"i think we all need a drink, especially Ron, after his _heroic_ battle with the boggart!"

Draco snapped his fingers, POP

"Master Draco, what can Sugar help with?"

"I would like you to look after Maxie and Ozzie with Dobby will we are gone"

Ron and Hermione are stood by the fire place, Ron just put on his kitted jumper with a large R on it

Draco look's at Ron and then Harry and rolls his eyes

"Weasley's"

"Behave!"

They all apperated to the Leakey cauldron, leaving two house elves and two dogs at the mansion

* * *

Hermionie opened the door letting the boys bundle into the Leakey cauldron

Ron walked up to the bar and ordered 4 butter beers, Hermione and Draco found a table letting Harry help carry the drinks

"Just this one Ron, we have to be at the burrow by six, so that gives us an hour"

"Alright Mionie, we'll get there before that, you worry too much"

Hermionie bit her lip to stop her smile at her boyfriends good charms

"One of us has too"

**To Be Continued**

**sorry I will post the other half of this chapter next time, i wrote it together then decided to split it up**


	10. A Night Out

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling X****x**

(5:45pm)

"Come along Ronald, bye Harry, bye Draco"

Draco rose from the table to wave them off

"See you later Mionie, Oscar will be fine"

"Thanks again Draco"

Ron and Hermione left the cauldron, making the room quiet, apart from two other tables and a younge couple at the bar

"You ready to go then?"

Harry huffed

"One more drink?"

Draco put one hand on his hip staring at Harry

"Well?"

Draco smiled and walked over to the bar

"Ha, knew you couldn't resist"

Draco came back with two more pints of butter beer

"Last one"

Draco sat opposite Harry and raise his drink to his lips stopping in mid-air

Blaze Zabini had just walked through the door and to the bar with someone in a hood

Draco tensed and he knew Harry could tell, Harry knew him as well as his mother did

"Whats wrong Dray?"

Harry reached over the table for Draco's hand

"I'll be right back, bathroom"

Draco quickly smiled at Harry and walked round the bar to avoid Blaze and his friend, maybe girlfriend

Draco walked all the way round to accidentally bump in to them

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned around and his face was a picture, but his girlfriend didn't move

"Draco, hey"

Draco hugged Blaze and he could feel how tense he was

'Why is he tense, i wonder who his girlfriend is?"

"You here by your self?"

Blaze smiled

"yes, no, i mean im meeting someone here, you?"

Draco could feel his palms starting to sweat, mentally kicking himself for not tell Blaze he was gay before now

"no i came here with a friend actually"

Blaze relaxed a bit

"Oh you seeing someone then?"

Draco blushed a bit, 'shit he can see right through me!'

"Yeah, but its complicated, are you seeing the person your meeti-"

Draco stopped and thought 'why should i care if my _friend_ doesn't like me if i'm gay, its not like i see him everyday still'

"Blaze, im gonna just say-"

Draco points at the person in the hood at the bar

"You clearly walked into here with that person, so i'm guessing that's who your meeting"

Blaze looks like hes gonna faint as the hooded figure turns and pulls down their hood, to reveal Neville Longbottom

Draco lets out a huge sigh, making blaze and Neville go from being awkward to really confuzzled

"Neville, i want to kiss you right now i'm soo happy, don't worry i'm not gonna!"

Blaze starts to smile

"Whats up with you?"

"don't you want to know who came here with me?"

Blaze suddenly goes from they boy Draco knew in Hogwarts, to a teen-aged girl

"Merlin, tell me, tell me, please Draco!"

"Harry Potter, butter beers?"

Draco turned to the bar

Blaze and Neville are gob smacked as they start to look round the pub till their eyes home in on Harry, sat at the table looking back at them with green eyes

Neville pushed in front of Blaze, eager to talk to Harry

"Harry, wow, you-you, and-and-and Draco?"

Harry smiled at his stuttering friend

"yeah, Neville, you look great!"

Neville blushed as Blaze snaked his arm around his waist and kissed his side burn

"Potter"

"Zabini"

Draco walked over with their butter beers

"So how awkward has it got yet?"

Draco smiled at Blaze and then Harry

Harry gave him his sweetest smile, then something caught his eye from the door

Harry looked again and by the door stood two figures, Harry knew exactly who they were

"Dray!"

Draco looked at Harry reacting to him pulling his arm and then looked to where Harry was looking

Max and Oscar were by the bar racing towards them with their tongues flying out

Draco and Harry looked at each other and facepalmed

**To Be Continued**


	11. He's Back!

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it still belongs to lovely J.K Rowling Xx**

**Sorry about the wait guy's i don't really have a good excuse, it's mainly because i couldn't think of a _good_ story line and I've been very distracted with reading other fic's and writing other story's :/ Xx  
**

Max and Oscar came to halt before knocking something over

Draco saw Sugar 'POP' in and then over to their table

"Master. Malfoy. Master. Malfoy!"

Sugar was very out of breath

"Death. eaters. Malfoy. Mansion!"

Draco and Harry got up and raced over to the floo network, leaving Max and Oscar with Blaze and Neville

Draco threw floo powder into the green flames and walked through followed by Harry and Sugar

* * *

When they arrived in the living room they were horror struck when they saw six death eaters surrounding them with wands raised

Harry looked round the room naming them all in his head

'Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr, Fenrir Greyback... _Lucius Malfoy!_"

Lucius looked at Draco and turned his nose up

"You are a disgrace to the family name!"

Lucius glared at Harry and then back at his son

"You are no son of mine"

Harry looked up at Draco and saw him looking down at the ground, was it shame? harry couldn't tell

Then Draco clenched his fists as his farther walked away and looked up at him

"You were never a good farther figure for me!"

Lucius spun round on his heel, making his hair flare out, and he strode towards his once son

"How dare you! I always gave you the best of everything, ready for when you to became a death eater, and this is how you re-pay me-"

Lucius points at Harry and shudders

"so how dear you say i wasn't a good enough farther figure for you!"

Lucius walks away from Draco and stands with Bellatrix whispering them

Harry nudges Draco on the arm and discreetly shows him a hand full of floo powder

Draco instantly holds his hand out while watching the death eaters searching the room around them

They both look at each other nodding and hold hands

Draco throws the floo powder and whispers

"The three broomsticks"

Before the death eaters react Draco rugby tackles Harry into the flames and they disappear, re-apperaing in the pub they were in 15 minutes ago

They walked over to Neville and Blaze

"Blaze, we need to get Harry and Neville out of here, death eaters were after me, they will surely come after us and now you, i'm sorry Blaze"

Draco got them out the three broom sticks, while they thought of some where to go

"Draco, we could go back to mine?"

Draco brushed his fingers through his hair

"Blaze that will be one of the fist places they look, be serious"

Harry snapped his fingers like a house elf

"That's it, Sirius!"

Everyone looked at Harry as if he was speaking another language

"Come on!"

Harry pulled Draco along with him as they made they way to another floo point

They then floo hopped to their secret destination only Harry knew

When they finally got there, there was an old house elf in the living room

"Would Harry and his guest's like Kreacher to make tea sir?"

Harry brushed down his clothes walked over to the mirror

"Yes thank you Kreacher"

Kreacher left walking into the kitchen

"Harry where are we, and what was that about Serious?"

Harry sat down as Kreacher handed out tea

"Oh my God farther was Sirius Black, and this _was _his house, before Bellatrix"

Draco sat next to Harry

"I'm sorry about my aunt, i always thought she was crazy"

Harry held Draco's hand

"You don't need to apologies for what she did, i will make it even between us, trust me"

Neville walked into the living room and strait in to the kitchen

"Harry?!"

Harry got up and went in to the kitchen leaving Draco sat by himself

Suddenly the fire burst to life and Draco could swear he saw someone in the flames

He got up and knelt down by the fire

"Hey"

Blaze walked in and sat down

"Where's Neville?"

Draco pocked around in the fire distracted

"Umm... with Harry"

"Right"

The fire suddenly blazed causing Draco to fall back and watch as the fire came out of the fire place and created a silhouette of a figure

Neville and Harry ran into the living room when they heard the fire blaze and crackle

The silhouette of fire started to move towards Harry

"Harry, Potter. 24 hours and you will join the darkness and Draco, Malfoy, will also return to glory by your side"

Draco pulled out his wand and jets of water shot out the end, hitting the silhouette of flames making it turn to steam

"H-H-Harry w-what... Who was that?!"

Harry looked at Draco and nodded

"It was Voldemort"

Neville froze and his face went pale at the mention of Voldemort

Draco held Harry hand and comforted him

"I don't know how long we have but i will find us a way of hiding from him"

Harry let go of Draco hand and shook his head

"NO! no running, i had it with running, i thought he was dead, but apparently not... Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped out of no where

"You called Harry?"

"Yes can you get me a copy of the daily prophet, from when, my parents were killed"

Kreacher looked at Harry for a moment and nodded before disappearing

Kreacher appeared back and handed Harry the Daily prophet he asked for...

**The Daily Prophet**

**The Dark Lord's downfall**

_Last night at 11:23 Lily and James Potter were murdered by you-know-who, but for some unknown reason their only son, Harry Potter survived the attack effectively defeating you-know-who._

_You-know-who has not been sighted since the attack and we believe Mr Potter is staying with his only known Muggle relatives by strict instructions from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, who had found Mr Potter in the house along with Lily, James and their cat._

Harry tightened his fists around the edges of the daily prophet and looked at the floor shaking his head slightly

"He's back!"

**To Be Continued**

**I dont know when im gonna post a new chapter but i'm not giving up on this story Xx**


End file.
